Suicide Is Painless
by Princess of Despair
Summary: Dib is depressed and wants to kill himself. His enemy is the only one who can help him. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **Nope.. still not owning Invader Zim. And I also don't own '.45' by Shinedown.. which I used a bit of their lyrics in here. I just started college.. I don't own anything..

**A/N:** This is my second fanfic in what? Two days? What is happening here? I really don't know! I was just really feeling depressed this evening and got inspiration out of no where to type this fic. So here is the result of my depressed mood. Hopefully it doesn't suck too much. I know both Dib and Zim are OOC in this fic.. but I can't help it. Like I said in my other fic.. I didn't make the characters originally! This fic could either be taken as a friendship or as a slight ZADR.. whichever you prefer. I kind of wrote it with ZADR in mind, but you may take it in whichever way you'd like. Also I don't know if this title is good.. it's just the first thing I thought of because of a song I downloaded last night.

**Summary:** Dib is depressed and wants to kill himself. His enemy is the only one who can help him. One-shot.

* * *

**Suicide Is Painless**

It only takes a certain amount of time. A certain amount of failures before a person begins to search for a reason as to why they're failing so much. Then they fail to find a reason for that and then they begin to wonder if they should just give up all together. Perhaps life isn't worth all the trouble. Perhaps one should just a find a way to end all the pain and suffering.

This is where Dib was. He was sitting on his bed, staring out the window. He was so tired of fighting and trying. He glanced down at the pictures and papers that laid on his bed.

"Zim.. I've been trying so long.. to prove that you're an alien. Yet… yet no matter how hard I try… the world is not satisfied. Perhaps they wish to destroy themselves? Perhaps they want to be destroyed? Why should I keep trying? Why should I keep living?" He sighed and swept all the pictures and papers off his bed. He watched as they silently fluttered to the floor. He stood up next and walked across the papers. He walked to his computer and sat down on the chair.

"Computer…" He paused, glancing at the papers on the floor. "Delete the files on Zim." He said quietly.

"Are you sure?" The computer asked.

"Yes.." Dib said quietly. He stood up and walked away from the computer. He didn't want to fight the battle anymore. He didn't want to play the game anymore. His life was meaningless. No one cared about him, not even his family. He looked at the computer again and the papers on the floor. He wanted to end his life.. that was all there was to it.

Zim narrowed his eyes, staring at the TV sitting in front of him. He didn't know what exactly he was watching but then again he wasn't really _watching _it. He was just staring. His thoughts were elsewhere… namely on a human named Dib. Lately Zim had found that Dib didn't seem to be much into his world conquest. He seemed distracted, almost depressed. Zim didn't know what to do. He wanted to create an amazing idea for world conquest, to pull Dib out of this depression.. yet he couldn't find anything. This frustrated him, he hated Dib… oh yes, he hated the Dib-worm, but yet without him.. he would've lost the inspiration to try to conquer the world.

Dib had no inspiration. The only inspiration Dib had was to kill himself. He stood out on the wet sidewalk, late in the night. He wasn't exactly sure what time it was but then again it mattered very little to him. He felt the rain falling gently down on him. He didn't care though. He was torn between either going off and killing himself or going to Zim first and telling him it was over. He was done with this battle and with the whole thing. If he wanted to destroy the humans, then he could go right ahead. He sighed and started out walking again, towards his destination.

Zim was still sitting on the couch in front of the TV but he had turned it off when Gir left the room. He wasn't interested in stupid human TV. He heard thunder rumble in the distance. He sighed. More of that horrible Earth rain. All it ever seemed to do was rain around there. He slid down off the couch about to go down into the base when he heard the doorbell right.

_/Curse that stupid doorbell../_ He thought. He walked over to the door and pulled it open. Dib stood there, rain soaked. Zim twitched and backed up.

"What do you want Dib-worm?" Zim asked. Dib didn't say anything, he just stared as Zim as if he didn't understand what he'd said. It bothered Zim slightly. It seemed there was just a dead look in Dib's eyes. "What do you want?" Zim asked again.

"It's over, Zim." Dib said. Zim was surprised. What was he meaning?

"What does that mean, Dib-human? What's over?" Zim asked, crossing his arms.

"This stupid game, Zim. It's over. You can have this stupid planet! Why should I care? No one cares about what I do to help them and my own damn family doesn't even care about me! GO AHEAD ZIM! TAKE THIS WORTHLESS PLACE!" Dib yelled. Lightning flashed as he yelled. Zim took a step back.

"Dib-human? You've never given up hope before? Why?" Zim asked. The dead look remained in Dib's eyes. Zim had never seen anything like it before.

"Zim." He started and then paused a moment before continuing. "I have gotten rid of all the files I have on you. I've gotten rid of all the information I've collected on you. I would've destroyed everything I owned if I didn't think I wouldn't… well never mind." Dib turned away and started back out into the rain.

"Dib. Wait a minute." Zim said. Dib paused but didn't turn back to him. "What are you going to do now? If you're giving up Earth to me?" He asked. Zim heard a fake laugh sound come from Dib.

"It doesn't matter what happens to me, Zim." Dib said. Zim was confused. Why was Dib giving up so easily?

"I don't understand, Dib. You have never given any hint of wanting to give up. Why so suddenly?" Zim asked. Dib clenched his fists, getting rather annoyed at the questioning.

"Because, Zim, even though I keep stopping your plans, you still have the next time to look forward to. You can keep coming up with plans but me.. I have nothing. It isn't much fun to keep going with nothing to live for." Dib said. Zim was confused.

"You just don't understand human. You should have-"

"Shut up Zim! YOU are the one who doesn't understand!" Dib spun to face Zim, fists still clenched, shaking, and dripping wet from the rain. "I am sick of this worthless life and there is NOTHING you can do about it!" Dib growled. Zim was left speechless. Dib took note of Zim's speechlessness and walked away.

"Dib! Don't do anything stupid! There are a lot of things you don't know!" Zim called out after him. Dib just kept walking, ignoring Zim. Zim stood in the doorway, staring out at Dib until he was out of sight. He turned back into the house and shut the door. He walked over to the elevator and went down.

Zim stood before his computer soon after he had his argument with Dib. "Computer.. tell me all you know of human depression." Zim said.

"Depression is a psychoneurotic or psychotic disorder marked especially by sadness, inactivity, difficulty in thinking and concentration, a significant increase or decrease in appetite and time spent sleeping, feelings of dejection and hopelessness, and sometimes suicidal tendencies." The computer said.()

"Suicidal tendencies? What about suicide?" Zim asked.

"Suicide is the act of deliberately killing oneself." The computer said.()

"The act of deliberately killing oneself? The Dib-human may be wanting to kill himself? I've got to find a way to stop him!" Zim said, taking the elevator back to the surface of his base.

Dib stood in his room again. He held a gun in his left hand, just staring at it.

_And I'm staring down the barrel of a .45,  
Swimming through the ashes of another life  
No real reason to accept the way things have changed  
Staring down the barrel of a .45_

The music flowed in the background. Dib sighed, still staring at the gun in his hand. _/I have to do this… I have to… I have to end my life… I have to end the pain… the loneliness that I feel so deeply../_ Dib thought. He nodded and held the gun up to his head. He felt the cold of the metal. He loved it. He was all prepared to do it.

Zim saw the sight from outside the window. He felt some sort of emotion he'd never felt before welling up inside. He kicked the window open. This broke Dib's concentration. He dropped his hand down to his side, the gun still held tightly in its grasp. Zim climbed in through the window. Dib glared at the site of the alien climbing through his bedroom window.

"What the hell are you doing Zim!" Dib growled.

"Dib-worm! How dare you try to end your own life! That's my job!" Zim growled. Dib held the gun up, leveling it with Zim's head.

"Get the hell out of my room, NOW ZIM! I'll kill you!" Dib growled. Zim smirked and moved closer to Dib. Dib's hands shook as he held the gun up. Zim reached out, slapping the gun out of Dib's hand. He grabbed him and pushed him down onto the bed. He held Dib there as tightly as he could.

"Listen to me human! I've read about this whole suicide thing. I understand that you're lonely and you feel hopeless. The worthless humans you work so hard to save, they just ignore you. They ignore the fact that you exist and that no matter how hard you try… people always ignore what you find. I understand this.. but you _do _have something to live for." Zim growled in Dib's face.

"What do I have to live for Zim? What in this WORTHLESS world do I have to live for?" Dib growled.

"You have **_me _**to live for." Zim said quietly.

"You! You alien scum!" Dib growled.

"Yes.. **ME**, Dib. If it weren't for me.. you'd have never found a real alien. If it weren't for me, you'd have had no one to obsess over. If it were for me.. you're life would really be nothing." Zim said.

"What are you talking about!" Dib asked.

"I'm talking about the fact that if it weren't for you.. my mission would have been boring and very not entertaining. Without me, your life would have been nothing. You wouldn't have had anyone to chase and ruin the plans of. You _need _me, Dib. Just as I _need _you." Zim said. Dib stopped struggling against Zim, realizing how true it was. He did _need _Zim… to live.. to do anything. Zim slowly moved away from Dib. Dib slowly stood up. He leveled his gaze to meet Zim's.

"I hate you, Zim." Dib said, smirking slightly.

"I hate you too, Dib." Zim took a step forward. He reached out and embraced Dib, pulling him close to him. Dib didn't fight his embrace.

"First and foremost, we're enemies. But we can be so much more than that, Dib. We're enemies in this war, this game.. but when this game does become too boring for both of us. We can be so much more than enemies." Zim said. Dib nodded. Zim stepped away from him and picked up the gun off the floor.

"We're not going to need this anymore, am I correct?" Zim asked.

"Yes, you're correct." Dib said. Zim smirked and nodded.

"Good. Now Dib, do you feel you have something to continue to live for?" Zim asked.

"Yes, Zim I do." Dib paused, crossing his arms. "Now get out of my house, alien. I'm going to find out your next evil plan and ruin it, just like all the others." Zim wrapped his hand around the gun and walked to the window. He started to crawl out of it.

"Zim?" Dib called out at the last moment.

"Yes?" Zim asked, looking back into the room.

"Thank you, Zim. Part of me hates you so much for stopping me and for just being here and being alive. At the same time another part of me cares a lot about you because you did come over to stop me and because you haven't given up on me and because you actually acknowledge my existence." Dib said. Zim smirked slightly.

"I'll see you at the next ruining of my plan, Dib-human." Zim said, leaving the window. Dib stood there, watching where Zim had just left.

"Yes Zim, I'll see you then…" Dib muttered, before laying down and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** So there you go. I hope you like it. The () after the two definitions were taken from the dictionary on AOL. I tried to put the link here but it didn't work very well. So I got them from a website. I didn't want to pretend I was smart and came up with that from memory. So read and review if you feel like it. 


End file.
